Dark Devil
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Seorang gadis pemburu iblis yang di tugaskan untuk membasmi Dark Devil di dunia manusia. Dan di dunia manusia, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang aneh. Pemuda tersebut akan menjadi partner-nya. Tapi, setiap mereka bertemu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Apa mereka bisa bekerjasama untuk membasmi iblis yang berkeliaran?/AU/Fantasi, Adventure, Romance/SasuSaku/RnR, Please!


**_Dark Devil_**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, and other

Rate : T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Hurt, Romance

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

Terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight.

**Summary: **

Seorang gadis pemburu iblis yang di tugaskan untuk membasmi _Dark Devil_ di dunia manusia. Dan di dunia manusia, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang aneh. Pemuda tersebut akan menjadi partner-nya. Tapi, setiap mereka bertemu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Apa mereka bisa bekerjasama untuk membasmi iblis yang berkeliaran?

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Hahahay~ aku datang dengan fic baru. Padahal fic kemaren saja belum update update. #plak!

Hehe…nggak papa kan? Dari pada ntar busuk di dalam otak. Walaupun baru prolog dan pendek, amat sangat pendek. hehe

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

Marilah dengan khimat kita mulai baca, Membaca dimulai!

* * *

**_Dark Devil_**** ~ Prolog: Pemburu Iblis~**

_Wush~!_

Seorang gadis melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lain dengan lincahnya. Gadis berambut pink sebahu, bermata emerald dan memakai baju serba hitam berdasi merah, berlengan panjang dan memakai rok pendek 10 cm di atas lutut. Ia juga membawa sebuah tongkat panjang perak khusus untuknya, tongkat kapak hitam.

"Sial! Kenapa harus aku, sih!" kesal gadis itu, yang diketahui bernama Sakura. Sakura adalah pemburu iblis yang ditugaskan turun ke dunia manusia oleh pimpinannya untuk membantu pemburu iblis yang lain di dunia manusia, dan juga untuk memusnahkan _Dark Devil_. Iblis tingkat 1.

Iblis tergolong atas beberapa tingkatan. Semakin kecil nomor tingkatanya, maka semakin besar kemampuannya dan juga semakin sedikit pula jumlah iblis yang ada di tingkat tersebut. Seperti iblis tingkat 1, hanya ada 2 iblis yang bertingkat 1. Tapi, salah satu dari 2 iblis tersebut sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu. Tugas Sakura sedikit berkurang.

Sakura menghentikan loncatannya di atas atap. Ia sudah masuk ke pemukiman warga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk meratapi nasip. Ia hanya di tugaskan sendiri. Ia juga harus mencari orang yang bernama Minato. Dan kata pimpinan Kakashi, anak Minato mempunyai kemampuan khusus seperti dirinya. Anak tersebutlah yang akan dibantu oleh Sakura. Lalu, Sakura harus mencarinya dimana? Bahkan ia tidak diberi petunjuk sama sekali oleh pimpinan Kakashi.

"Aakh! Kenapa kau tega padaku, pimpinan Kakashi!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil menaikkan tangannya. "Aku harus mencarinya dimana?" seketika Sakura menjadi lesu.

_Siing~_

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium bau iblis, iblis tingkat 10. Hanya iblis tingkat rendah. Sakura mengendus-ngendus untuk memastikan bahwa penciumannya tidak salah. Para pemburu iblis memang mempunyai keahlian untuk melacak bau iblis, hanya saja, semakin tinggi tingkat kempuan iblis, semakin susah dilacak keberadaannya. Penciuman mereka mencapai 10 km.

Sakura segera mengikuti bau iblis tersebut. Ia kembali melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Lalu dilihatnya, sebuah gedung sekolah. Sebuah sekolah yang terlihat seram. Bahkan Sakura sampai merinding. Sakura juga merasakan hawa iblis di sana juga sangat kuat, sehingga mengundang banyak iblis. Apalagi di malam hari seperti ini.

Sakura mendekati gedung sekolah tersebut. Sakura berdiri di atap gedung, ia kembali melacak keberadaan sang iblis dengan indra penciumannya.

_Sinngg~_

"Gawat!" Sakura mencium bau kumpulan iblis yang jumlahnya ratusan.

_Prang!_

Iblis tersebut menyerang Sakura dari belakang, tapi Sakura bisa menangkisnya. Sakura mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan lincah dan menusuk satu persatu iblis yang jumlahnya sampai ratusan. Setelah terkena pukulan dari tongkat Sakura, iblis tersebutpun lenyap. Itulah tongkat khusus untuk memusnahkan iblis.

"Sial!?" gumam Sakura sambil terus melawan para iblis tingkat 10.

_Prang! Prang!_

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan badanya menjadi aneh. "Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang, sih!" umpatnya. tubuh Sakura mendadak menjadi gemetaran dan di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada pertentangan. Bahkan Sakura mulai sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Badanya pun melemah dan ia jatuh terduduk. Sakura terus berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Segerombolan iblis tingkat 10 berdatangan lagi, tapi Sakura masih saja belum bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia meraih saku kemejanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Sial! Dimana kapsulku!?" umpat Sakura lagi karena lupa membawa sesuatu. Pandangan Sakura mulai kabur. Terjadi perubahan di matanya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, tapi Sakura masih tetap melawan perubahan itu.

Iblis mulai mendekat, semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Sakura masih berusaha mencari kapsulnya, mungkin ia lupa menaruhnya. Tapi, sebelum kapsulnya ditemukan, iblis itu mengulurkan tangannya, akan mencabik Sakura.

_Craass!_

Sakura hanya bisa menganga syok. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri membelakanginya dengan pedangnya—_fire ice_—yang berkilau terkena sinar rembulan. Ia menebas iblis yang mendekati Sakura tadi. Dan iblis tersebut musnah. Sakura hanya bisa melihat rambut ravennya dari belakang.

"Ah!" Sakura tersadar sesuatu, lalu ia segera mencari kembali kapsulnya. Akhirnya ia pun menemukannya di dalam saku jasnya. Dengan segera, Sakura mengambil sebutir kapsul tersebut dan menelannya. Dengan perlahan, tubuh Sakura kembali normal.

"Kau hebat, Teme!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Ia melompati atap sekolah mendekati Sakura dan pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Sakura pun berdiri dan memandang kedua pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalian…kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang, sih!?" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hey hey hey! Tenang dulu, Nona!" ucap pemuda berambut jabrik mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang sedang kesal.

"Tenang apanya!? Aku hampir mati, tahu!" omel Sakura lagi sambil melihat pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau lemah sekali," sahut pemuda yang satunya, yang berambut raven dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut raven pun tentu saja menjadi naik darah. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan rambut ayam!" balasnya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut raven, yang menurut Sakura seperti pantat ayam.

Pemuda raven itu pun memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mematikan. "Kau. Tidak sayang nyawamu, ya!?"

"Hey, sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertengkar dulu!" lerai pemuda jabrik. "Tugas kita masih banyak. Lihat itu!" pemuda jabrik itu menunjuk segerombolan iblis yang datang lagi. Jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan nanti, ayam!" ucap Sakura lalu pergi melompat untuk melenyapkan para iblis-iblis itu.

"Sial!" pemuda raven hanya bisa mengumpat lalu pergi, kembali bekerja untuk memusnahkan iblis tingkat rendah itu.

"Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri~" Sedangkan pemuda jabrik meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal sendiri. Ia mendapat bagian menghabisi iblis yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Bagianku banyak sekali," gumamnya saat melihat gerombolan iblis yang ratusan di depannya.

- _Dark Devil_ -

Sakura memukul para iblis itu dengan semangatnya, juga kesal. Ia kesal dengan pemuda raven sehingga para iblis itulah yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Wajah Sakura sangat mengerikan, sama mengerikan dengan para iblis yang ia habisi.

"Hyaaa…! Awas kau ayam!" teriaknya sambil memukul iblis di depannya. Dengan sekali pukulan, puluhan iblis di depannya musnah seketika. Wow! Kekuatan amarah Sakura benar-benar hebat.

- _Dark Devil_ -

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," ucap pemuda jabrik dengan lega. Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia pun segera mencari Sakura dan temannya yang ia panggil Teme tadi.

_Treng! Prang! Treng!_

Terdengar suara pedang dan senjata lain yang sedang beradu. Pemuda jabrik itu melihat Sakura dan temannya sedang bertarung. Ia bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Cepat hentikan!" teriak pemuda jabrik mencoba menghentikan Sakura dan temannya, tapi sayang, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

Sakura memukulkan tongkatnya ke arah pemuda raven, tapi pemuda raven tersebut menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Sakura pun tidak kehabisan akal, ia menyeringai.

_Dug!_

"Aks!"

Sakura menendang tulang kering pemuda raven. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memandang Sakura dengan kesal. "Awas kau!" pemuda raven tersebut terlihat sangat marah. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Apa ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Sakura?

_Tring! Buwss!_

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut kuning, sama dengan pemuda berambut jabrik kuning. Laki-laki dewasa tersebut menangkis pedang pemuda raven hanya dengan tangannya. Wow! Seketika semua terdiam.

"Ayah…" gumam si pemuda jabrik saat melihat kemunculan laki-laki dewasa tersebut.

"Sasuke, hati-hatilah dengan pedangmu itu," ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Dia yang mulai duluan," jawab pemuda raven, yang ternyata bernama Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya. Sasuke pun menarik kembali pedangnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang laki-laki pirang tersebut dengan bingung.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah bisa ada di sini?" tanya pemuda jabrik yang mendekat pada ayahnya.

"Hey, Naruto…" sapa laki-laki kuning tersebut, ayah pemuda jabrik-Naruto. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian," ucap laki-laki berambut tersebut sambil memandang Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Sedangkan 3 remaja tersebut hanya memandang ayah Naruto dengan pandangan yang bingung.

- _Dark Devil_ -

"Jadi, Anda yang bernama Minato?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki berambut kuning yang duduk di depannya. Sakura diajak Minato ke rumahnya. Di sinilah mereka. Sakura duduk di ruang keluarga Minato, beserta Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak lupa juga dengan Kushina, ibu Naruto dan istri Minato.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang tinggal di sini," ucap Minato dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Te…terima kasih, Minato_-sama_!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Ini juga karena perintah temanku, yaitu Kakashi," jawab Minato sambil tetap tersenyum tanpa dosa.

'Pantas saja,' batin Sakura jengah.

'Itu sama saja kau terpaksa membantunya. Dasar ayah bodoh!' ucap Naruto merutuki ayahnya dalam hati

"Ohya, mulai besok juga, kau akan bersekolah di Konoha Akademi, sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke," ucap Minato.

"Arigato, Minato_-sama_! Arigato, Kushina_-sama_!" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kau memang anak yang manis, Sakura," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Aaa…Arigato, Kushina_-sama_," ucap Sakura tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya. Sakura yang merasa tersindirpun beralih melihat Sasuke dengan _deathglare_-nya. "Apa maksudmu dengan berdecih seperti itu!?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Grrr…!" Sakura hanya bisa mengeram menahan amarahnya.

"Ah Sakura, ayo aku antar ke kamarmu!" ajak Naruto untuk menghndari pertempuran antara Sasuke dengan Sakura, seperti tadi.

Dengan enggan, Sakura pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mengkuti Naruto yang akan menunjukkan kamarnya, sednagkan Sasuke berdiri dan pergi entah kemana.

- TBC -

Bagaimana kah kehidupan Sakura, Sasuke serta Naruto dikemudian hari sebagai partner kerja? Jangan lewatkan chpater 2 yanga akan datang!

* * *

Celoteh Author:

Bagaimana? kurang panjang? Emang!

Ehm… terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca ficq yang ngawur ini. Saya mohon concrit-nya, ya! Tolong tekan kotak review dan kasih pesan, kesan dan concrit!

* * *

**_KEEP SMILE! ^_6_**


End file.
